Dance, Dance
by LostInWonderlandx
Summary: What happens when the academey has a year end dance? GhiraxLink fluffyness. :3


_**This is song lyrics. **_

_This is Links mind._

Anyways, most people I know have been ranting about prom coming up. So thus, I decided to write this little story...based on events that happened to me. x.x I even wore what Link wore. It was so comfy. Anyways, im half asleep typing this all up. Enjoy :'D Song is Dream Big by Jessica Tyler. I hope everyone isnt too OC.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Link stared at the entrance to the bazaar tugging at his clothes awkwardly. He was dressed in a long sleeved white shirt, a black vest that hung loosely to him, and black pants completed the look. He couldn't believe how good his childhood friend was at making clothes. Looking around he spotted Zelda walking towards him smiling.<p>

"Wow, you look amazing Link!" she winked at him and smiled sweetly.

Link looked away slightly embarrassed. "You too, Zelda." She twirled around showing off her white dress. A silver ribbon was tied into a bow around her waist with little silver flower patterns along the bottom of her dress. "I think I did pretty well for both of us." Link nodded in agreement. Everyone from the academy was slowly making their way to the front entrance of the bazaar near the plaza. "Aw look! Karane and Pipit came together." Link turned around to see the couple waling together hand in hand.

Zelda waved them over and giggled to herself. Link looked around hoping to see who he was waiting for, but they weren't anywhere to be seen. _He wouldn't just say yes and not show… right?_

Deep in thought he didn't even notice someone sneaking up next to him and slapping him in the back. "Ow!" he whirled around to be greeted with Groose grinning ear to ear at him. He turned his attention to Zelda standing right behind Link chatting away with Karane. "Wow! Zelda looks hot. Do you think shed dance with me?" Growling Link sighed. He didn't feel like dealing with Groose and his pompur right now.

"Just go ask her. She didn't come with anyone."

"I thought you guys were going as dates, ya know?"

Link shook his head. "Just friends."

Groose smiled and puffed up his chest. He was determined to get a dance from his classmate. Instructor Owlan walked out from the bazaar raising his hand to get the attention of everyone. "Everything is set up now. I hope all of you have a great time."

He smiled and made his way back in with students following after him. Link swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly made his way into the bazaar. His stomach was filled with butterflies dancing around making him more nervous. If that was even possible. Stepping into the bazaar he was greeted with different colored lights moving around and flashing. They were controlled by the little robots with different colored fire and mirrors up high on beams set up around the dance floor. On the side wall there was also a table filled with sweets and juice set out for the students.

Link noticed there was a stage set up near the other side of the bazaar with a live band set up ready to play. Kina walked up on stage holding a microphone and waving at Link when she spotted him. He smiled and waved back. Kina had a beautiful voice, no wonder she was hired to play here. "This place is rocking!" Groose shouted from behind him. Link rubbed his ears and nodded. "It's cool." Groose ran over to the crowd of students gathering on the dance floor not noticing Link didn't follow him.

Link sighed and walked over to one of the chairs near the entrance. He sat down and watched as the band started playing a very upbeat tune. Zelda motioned for Link to join in the party, but he didn't feel like dancing. _I'd just ruin their fun.._ He propped his head up with his hand and watched his friends enjoy themselves. "He stood me up.." Link whispered to himself. He couldn't believe that bastard promised and still didn't show.

A few more songs went by before Zelda looked over to see her friend sulking in his chair. "I'll be right back guys." She waved to her group and made her way to sit next to Link. "What's going on? You've been over here all night.." Link looked at her to see concern in her eyes. How would he tell her? No one knew he was interested in guys. "Um.. well you see.. I was meant to meet someone here, but they didn't show."

Zelda frowned to herself and looked up at the lights swirling around. "I'm sorry Link. She must have gotten busy?" She gave him a hopeful look. It just wasn't as fun dancing without your best friend there too. Link chuckled a bit. "Or just changed their mind."

Zelda frowned at Link and hugged him lightly. "The nights still not over, they could show." She pulled away smiling to him. "You never know, they could just be late." He smiled a little and nodded. "Could be."

Looking up from the lights going dim a little bit, a shiny ball covered in mirrors came down from the ceiling. The robots turned all their lights towards it to make the room have little dots with a robot making the ball spin. "Wow! That's so pretty!" Bouncing a little in her seat Zelda stared up at the ball amazed.

Kina raised her hand up and spoke into the microphone softly. "Alright! All you couples out there enjoy this slow dance." She smiled at everyone and started singing softly into the mic. Link looked around to see everyone pair up and cuddled each other swaying to the music. Link looked over to see Groose awkwardly deciding on coming over here or not. "I think Groose wants to ask you." Link pointed at him standing near the floor. Zelda turned her head and giggled at Groose arguing with himself.

"You can go if you want Zelda, I'll be alright."

"You sure?" She looked back at her friend a little concerned.

"Yeah I'll be alright."

"Alright Link. You can come butt in if you want a dance."

She winked at Link before making her way over to Groose. Grooses face lit up when she asked HIM for a dance. He couldn't believe the girls he's been after for so long actually asked him. Link laughed a little to himself. "Heh.. Least he's happy." Watching everyone spin around in circles close to their partners made Link a little more mad.

Grumbling he stood up and stomped over to the table full of food. "Stupid jerk.. He could have ATLEAST told me he decided not to come." Sighing he looked down at the assortment of treats placed around the table. Tons of chocolate desserts, cookies, some type of fruit things, and mini pumpkin pastries. Reaching over he grabbed a pumpkin pastry and started nibbling on it. Good thing the food was good. Must have come from the Lumpy Pumpkin.. He made a mental note to thank Kina and her father.

Stuffing the rest of the pastry in his mouth he leaned against the table closing his eyes listening to Kina sing. She really did sound beautiful..

_**Dream big,  
>Live your life.<br>Everything is not what it seems.  
>This is just the way I am now.<br>Dream big,  
>Believe and try,<br>You fell in love with that guy.  
>Made you feel on top of the world.<br>Every chance is mine  
>Like the blink of an eye,<br>You'll still be alright  
>But it takes time.<strong>_

That song didn't help Link mood much. "Having fun?" Jumping a little Link opened his eyes to see Ghirahim standing in front of him. "G-Ghira?" Ghirahim smirked. He was dressed in a white dress shirt that fit a little loosely and well-fitting black pants. "Of course, were you expecting someone else?"

"N-no. You're late though." Link frowned up at Ghirahim. He was really late actually.

"Sorry. I couldn't find the right clothes that worked with my exquisite body." Link rolled his eyes at that.  
>Ghirahim smiled and stepped closer to whisper into Links ear.<p>

"So.. Do I get to have a dance? Or should I just drag you out against your will?"  
>Links cheeks flushed and he didn't know what to do. He looked behind Ghirahims head to see no one noticed how close they were. <em>I'm not ready for this..<em>

Ghira took notice at Links hesitation. "Tch. Don't worry about what they think. You're here with me." Ghirahim backed up a little bit to look at Link. He really did look adorable in that outfit. "Um.. I'm scared though."

Ghirahim sighed and crossed him arms. "I'm pretty sure they won't care much. Now come." He grabbed Links hand and tugged him all the way into the middle of the dance floor. "I-I don't know how to dance thought.." Link looked up at Ghira laughing at him stopping and letting go of his hand. "It's quite easy."

Before Link could say anything Ghira wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him closely. "Now.. arms around my neck." Ghira whispered into Links ear smirking. Links tummy was doing backflips and he nervously slipped his arms where he was told to put them. Eyeing around the room he noticed a few couples stop to stare a bit. "Um.. they're staring." Growling a bit Ghirahim pulled Link in even closer to him. "Just ignore them."

A few couples away Zelda and Groose were busy laughing and spinning around in their little spot. "Woah Zelda! Look isn't that Link with the new kid?" He took his hands away from her waist and pointed behind her. She turned around to watch her childhood friend dance with a… boy? "LINKS GAY?" She shouted loudly enough for everyone close to hear.

Even Link could hear. He quickly separated from Ghira and turned to see his friend rush over to him. "You didn't tell me Link! Here I was thinking some girl stood you up and I was ready to attack her with my heel, but seriously? GHIRAHIM?" Link winced a bit at her yelling.

The rest of Links friends gathered around Link looking at him dumbfounded. Link Looked back to see Ghirahim retreating to the refreshment table. "You can handle this one Link."

"OI! Don't leave me..here..with them." Link slowly turned his head to look at Zelda with her hands on her hips glaring. "So.. When were you going to tell your BEST FRIEND."

"I thought yo-"

"I mean really Link we could have gone to get our hair done and nails! EVEN SHOPPING."

"Wait, what?"

Now he was really confused. Zelda didn't hate him? She giggled to herself and smiled at Link. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not silly! You really should know that you can come to me for anything." Look looked around to see Pitpit and Karane smile at him too. "We love you Link." Link smiled at his friends. They really were an amazing bunch. "Thanks everyone." Groose cleared his throat and pointed at Link. "As long as this isn't a scheme to take Zelda away from me, I'm cool with it." He laughed up at his friend giving him a serious look.

"I think I'm good. No offense Zelda."

"None taken. Sucks you play for the other team though."

Everyone laughed a little bit. "Well, hasn't this been touching." Everyone turned around to see Ghirahim standing there with a smirk on his face. "Can we get back to dancing? I'm getting pretty bored of this place."

"Sure. You both are sticking with us now. No sulking in the corner." Laughing Zelda grabbed Links arm and dragged him into a dance with the rest of the group following.

The night carried on with everyone laughing and having a good time. They kept running back to the food and the floor munching on everything. There was nothing more Link could have wanted to happen. "I hope you enjoyed tonight everyone! Last dance will be a slow one. If you're leaving now, please be careful on your walk home." Kina smiled and signaled at the band to play.

"Well, shall we?" Ghirahim held out his hand to Link with a smile on his face. "Sure." Link smiled back and let Ghira guide him to a spot on the floor. Ghirahim put Links hand on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Links waist pulling him in closer. "So, did everything turn out alright?"

"Yeah, even if you were late." They both laughed a bit.

"Awwww! You guys are so cute!" they both turned their heads to look at Zelda squeezing over them. "Go away Zelda!" Link flushed and shooed at his friend to leave them in peace. Giggling she walked away to join Karane near entrance to the bazaar.

"Sorry.."

"You can make it up to me, Link."

Ghirahim leaned down and brushed his lips against Links lightly. He pulled away and admired how Links face looked all flushed. "You're cute." Link tried to hide his face against Ghiras shoulder. "More embarrassed." He laughed at the shorter boy in front of him.

The song ended shortly after and Kina spoke ending the dance. Link smiled to himself as he walked back to the academy holding Ghiras hand with his friends trailing close behind them. Tonight was one of the best of his life.

It was scary at first, but he knew he had the best friends he could ever ask for.

Along with a pretty awesome boyfriend.

"Does this mean Links going to wear make-up and look like a chick?"

Groose asked to Zelda who in response shushed him.

"Shh..He shouldn't know our plan for him now."

* * *

><p>My friends still scare me to this day.. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this. :3<p> 


End file.
